


Our Love Will Never Fade

by Sweetheart_Charlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Football, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bullying, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Not Underage, Top Dean Winchester, possible sex, they're 18 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart_Charlie/pseuds/Sweetheart_Charlie
Summary: Castiel and Dean are new to the school. They both end up being friends, but Dean wants more. Dean doesn't want a relationship. He would rather be single and have casual sex. Cas catches real feelings for Dean. High school is hard, especially when you have feelings for your friend.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary sucks, but I couldn't think of what to put. I hope you enjoy this series. I have so many ideas and I try to write it down as best as I can.

    The setting sun shines in the '67 Chevy Impala, waking the older Winchester brother. He blinked a few times to reevaluate where he was. Dean sat up straight in the back seat of the black car, stretching. His younger brother, Sam, was still asleep in the front seat, leaning against the passenger window, next to their father.

   

    "Mornin,' sunshine," the Winchester father greeted, looking back at Dean from the rear view mirror. 

   

    "Where are we?" Dean asked, yawning.

   

    "We're about an hour or two away from The Roadhouse," John answered. 

   

    Dean nodded, settling back in his seat.

   

    Once again, the Winchester brothers are being dragged around with their father from town to town. The only upside to this move was Ellen offering to look after the two of them so they can go to school. Sam and Dean liked Ellen and Jo so they didn't mind staying with them.

   

    The thing is, Dean just knew his father would be back to get them to go to another town. Hunting was more important to John than his own children, or so Dean thought. The Winchester's father was obsessed with finding revenge for his wife.

   

    The oldest Winchester decided to take out his iPod and listen to his music for the rest of the drive. He was still tired and sore from their shapeshifter hunt the day before, so he went ahead and shut his eyes before the get to Harvelle's.

 

-

 

    "Hey, Cassie?" One of the eldest Novak brother, Gabriel, shouted. 

   

    "I'm in my room!" The youngest Novak, Castiel answered. 

   

    Gabriel appeared in Cas' doorway, looking at all the packed boxes, not even moved or touched.

   

    "Why haven't you started unpacking?" Gabriel asked, looking at his younger brother with concern. 

   

    Cas shrugged, sitting on his bare bed. "I don't want to be here. Why did we have to move?"

   

    "You know why, Cas," Gabe started, sitting next to Cas. "Dad wanted us to have a fresh start after mom."

   

    The Novak family lost their mom a year ago, devastating the entire family, especially Cas, the baby of the family. Their father, Chuck, made the decision to move and give his children a fresh beginning. 

   

    "We had memories with mom in that house. I wanted to stay there," Cas replied, tears welling in his eyes.

   

    Gabe hugged his brother. "I know, Cas. I know. But we'll make memories in this house. Besides, maybe you'll make some friends at this school."

   

    "I doubt it," Cas mumbled. "Okay, I'll unpack."

   

    "Good!" Gabe said, happily.

   

    Cas had three older, very protective, brothers, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel. Michael and Lucifer were working for their father's publishing company. They always seem to butt heads in every decision that was made. Gabriel, on the other hand, was finishing his final year in college and was doing everything he could not to be sucked into the company.

   

    The youngest Novak was starting his senior year, so he was nervous. His other school was not a good experience for him. He wanted to believe his older brother was right about making friends, but the anxiety in him made him doubt it. 

   

    "Hey, you don't know. Maybe you'll find a boyfriend," Gabriel added, whispering. 

   

    "Shhh," Cas hushed him. "Michael or Lucifer might hear you. Besides that'll never happen."

   

    Gabriel was the only one that knew Cas was gay. Cas didn't have the guts to tell Michael, Lucifer, or their dad. Gabe was Cas' favorite brother, so it didn't take him long after realizing he was gay to tell his older brother. 

 

 

Monday Morning

   

    "Dean," Sam said, shaking Dean awake. 

   

    The oldest Winchester groaned, rolling over to look at the clock reading 6 o' clock. "Dude, school doesn't start 'til 7:30."

   

    "I know, but I wanted to get there early to find my classes," Sam replied. 

   

    "Nerd," Dean muttered jokingly. "Let me sleep for 20 more minutes."

   

    "Come on, Dean," Sam whined, pushing Dean again. 

   

    "Fine fine," Dean sighed. 

   

    "Thank you," Sam says before going back to his room. 

   

    Dean groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The sound of the shower turning on made the decision for Dean to go eat breakfast until the bathroom is free.

   

    The oldest of the brothers went downstairs to the kitchen of the Harvelle's house, right next to their bar. He saw Ellen already up, making coffee and Jo eating a bowl of cereal at the dining table. .

   

    "Morning," Dean greeted. 

   

    "Good morning, sweetie. How did you sleep? Did you get settled in okay?" Ellen asked, cup of coffee in her hands. 

   

    "Yeah. Everything is good. I got Sam to unpack and go to sleep pretty fast last night," Dean explained. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

   

    Ellen gave him a soft smile. "It's not a problem."

   

    "Did my dad leave already?" Dean queried, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. 

   

    "Yeah. The couch was empty when I woke up this morning. He left a note," Ellen says, handing over the note. 

   

    Dean reads over the note. John left the impala for Dean to use and had Bobby pick him up to go hunt a vampire nest. He didn't leave an amount of time he would be gone, but Dean knew he wouldn't see his dad for a while. 

   

    "Did dad leave?" Sam blurted out, walking over to his brother with his backpack in hand. 

   

    "Yeah," Dean sighed. He handed over the bowl of dry cereal to Sam. "Here. Eat something. I'll go get ready for school."

   

    After the two brothers were ready, they drove to school, which looked almost deserted at the time they came. They walked over to the counselor's office to get their schedules.

   

    Once they left the office, Sam muttered what sounded like a bye before leaving to find his classes. Dean decided to go find his first class and just hang out there until school actually starts. 

   

    As Dean was walking, a few girls and a couple of guys gave him a flirty look. Dean knew his way around girls and guys. Every school they've been to, Dean would sleep with a few people before leaving to the next town. He wasn't a relationship kind of guy. He knew he wouldn't be at these schools long, so why get attached to someone?

   

    It was at that moment, his eyes landed on the most beautiful guy he has ever seen. This guy had the most blue eyes and adorable blushing cheeks. Dean gave him a smile before they passed each other. He turned around to check out the guy's ass. 

   

    "Damn," Dean whispered to himself. 

   

    Later on when class started, Dean took a seat in the back of the class as everyone shuffled in to their seats. That's when he saw the same guy he saw earlier walk in. The boy looked around, trying to find an empty seat, before seeing a free seat by Dean. 

   

    The blue eyed boy looked at the Winchester, blushing, as he sat down next to him. He tore his gaze away from Dean to look down at a map of the school, which he neatly mapped out where his classes were. 

   

    "Hey," Dean greeted, smiling.

   

    "Um, hello," the other boy said, giving Dean a small smile, trying not to look at him. 

   

    "I'm Dean," the Winchester introduced himself. 

   

    "I'm... I'm Castiel," the beautiful boy replied. "You can call me Cas if you like." 

   

    Dean noticed how shy Cas was. He thought it was cute. He wanted to keep talking to the beautiful boy. Dean knew it was kinda wrong, but all he really wanted was to get in Cas' pants. 

   

    "What class do you have next?" Dean asked, trying to keep the conversation going. 

   

    Cas took out his schedule and handed it to Dean. "I'm, uh, new here."

   

    "Oh, really? I am too," Dean added. 

   

    Cas was still extremely shocked that this gorgeous guy is talking to him. He can't stop blushing everytime Dean looks at him. 

   

    "Looks like we have 1st, 2nd, and 6th period together," Dean added. 

   

    All Cas could do was nod and attempt a smile.

   

    "We could find our second period together," Dean says. 

   

    "O.. Okay," Cas stuttered.

   

    After first period, Dean and Cas started walking to their second period with help from Cas' map. Cas was kind of giddy that Dean wanted to go to their second period together. 

   

    "Seems like you're pretty organized," Dean points out. 

   

    "I figured it would-" Cas started before getting cut off by a large guy pushing past him, making Cas fall. 

   

    "Watch where you're going," the large guy spat, looking down at Cas before turning and walking away.

   

    "Are you okay, Cas?" Dean asked. 

   

    The Winchester grabbed Cas' hand, pulling him up in one swift motion.

   

    Cas looked up at him, slightly embarrassed. "I'm fine."

   

    Dean helped the young Novak to pick up his books and binder, handing them to Cas.

   

    "Thank you, Dean," Cas said, smiling up at the kind Winchester. 

   

    "Are you sure you're okay?" Dean questioned, putting his hand on the small of Cas' back as they continued walking to their 2nd period. 

   

    "Yes, I'm, uh, I'm fine," Cas mumbled, too focused on the way Dean has his arm on him. 

   

    "What a dick," Dean added, looking back to see if he could find that guy.

   

    Once they got to their second class, Dean motioned Cas to sit with him. Cas did just that, giddy and happy inside that this sweet, kind, and not to mention gorgeous guy is still talking to him. 

   

    Cas thought he would just stay hidden and finish his last year of high school without any worries, but he didn't expect to have someone like Dean to come and immediately start talking to him. But, he didn't mind the company.

 

-

   

    At lunch, Cas got his tray of food and sat on an empty bench under a tree. He looked around at all the different kids, laughing and talking to each other at their tables.

   

    Deciding not to eat his lunch, Cas put the tray beside him and pulled out a book from his backpack, tuning out the world.

   

    Before he got lost in his book, Cas looked over at the a small table away from the loud students. He saw Dean with a younger boy eating lunch. When Dean locked eyes with Cas, the blue eyed boy quickly looked away, staring at his book, his cheeks tinted red from embarrassment. 

   

    A moment later, Dean walked over and smiled at Cas. 

   

    "Hey," Dean greeted. 

   

    "Hi," Cas muttered. 

   

    "You're cute when you're embarrassed," Dean pointed out.

   

    Cas froze at that comment. Dean just said he looked cute. He feels so confused on many levels. Was Dean gay or bi or something else? Is Dean flirting with him? Was he dreaming? 

   

    "You know you can just come over and sit with me at lunch. I don't mind," Dean told him. 

   

    "I wasn't sure if you still wanted to talk to me. I'm not that interesting," Cas replied. 

   

    "I find you interesting. You're a cool guy," Dean commented. "We're friends, aren't we?"

   

    "Friends?" Cas asked, confused yet happy. 

   

    Dean shrugged. "Yeah. I think we can call ourselves friends, right."

   

    "Yeah," Cas agreed, smiling. "Yeah. We're friends."

   

    "I hate to bail on you, but I was gonna go to the gym and sign up for the football tryouts before the bell rings," Dean explained. 

   

    "Oh. It's okay. I was just going to read anyway," Cas told him. 

   

    Dean smiles, "I'll see you in 6th period."

 

-

   

    After the last bell rang, the young Novak grabbed his binder and backpack, leaving the classroom to his locker. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

   

    "Hello," Cas said, answering his phone. 

   

    "Hey, baby bro. I'm gonna be late picking you up," Gabriel replied. 

   

    Cas groaned. "Really, Gabe?"

   

    "I'm sorry. I had a job interview," Gabe explained. 

   

    "This is Gabriel, right?" Cas jokingly said. "Last time I checked, my big brother didn't want a job. He was trying to 'find himself.'"

   

    "Well, finding myself doesn't pay me," Gabe retorted. "I'll be there in like 20 minutes."

   

    "Fine," Cas muttered, hanging up the phone. 

   

    Cas slumped his shoulders, not knowing what to do until his brother picks him up from school. That was until he heard whistles coming from the football field just outside the double doors close to the Novak. 

   

    He remembered that they were having football tryouts. Cas decided to go sit in the metal bleachers and at least get some sun. Not that he wanted to see Dean. That would be weird.

   

    The young Novak pulled out his book, trying to distract himself from looking at the sweaty football players.

   

    "Yeah, I'm definitely gay," Cas mumbled to himself, watching the field. 

   

    It didn't take as long as he thought for Gabriel to arrive. Cas grabbed his backpack and descended the the bleachers. As he turned the corner, he ran face first into a person. He looked up to see who it was. 

   

    "Are you okay?" Dean asked. 

   

    Cas looked at the sweaty Winchester and swallowed. "I'm, yeah, um, I'm fine."

   

    "You going home?" Dean questioned, striking up a conversation. 

   

    "Uh, yeah. My brother is picking me up," Cas answered. 

   

    "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Dean said smiling, patting Cas on the shoulder. 

   

    Cas smiled back before passing by Dean to leave the field and pass through the school to the parking lot where Gabriel sat in his car.

   

    Once Cas got in the car, Gabriel knew something was up. 

   

    "Why are you blushing?" Gabe asks, raising an eyebrow. 

   

    Cas looked down at his feet. "I don't know."

   

    "There's always a reason behind your blushes. So what is it this time?" Gabriel continued to push. 

   

    "I met a guy," Cas said nonchalantly, not looking at his brother. 

   

    "Did you?" Gabe smirked, turning the car on. "Is he cute?"

   

    Cas smiled a little. "He's very attractive."

   

    "So it was a good first day?" Gabe continued questioning. 

   

    "Yes," Cas nodded, smiling fully. 

   

    Gabriel was satisfied with that answer. He was just glad his youngest brother was happy and at least had a good first day. God knows Gabriel has been hoping for Cas to come home from school with a smile. 


	2. Chapter Two

A Couple of Weeks Later

   

    "Hey, Sammy," Dean says, scooting over at the lunch table so his brother can sit. 

   

    Sam rolled his eyes playfully, sitting next to his brother. Cas sat next to Dean not too long after Sam joined. 

   

    "So, it's Friday," Charlie started, after everyone was seated. "Who's going to the game?"

   

    Charlie, Benny, and Garth were new friends of Dean and Cas. Dean met Benny when he got on the football team and he met Charlie in 5th period. Garth found out Cas was new to the school and they quickly became friends.

   

    "I'm going," Cas answered. 

   

    "I have to go since Dean's playing," Sam added. 

   

    "I have to babysit," Garth put in. 

   

    "Are you going, Charlie?" Benny asked. 

   

    "Of course. I gotta cheer on my boys," Charlie said, looking at Dean and Benny. 

   

    The group chatted and ate lunch until the bell rang. They went their separate ways except Dean and Cas. 

   

    "You're gonna cheer me on tonight?" Dean says, smirking at Cas. 

   

    Cas blushed, looking away. "Yeah."

   

    "I like making you blush," Dean chuckled.

   

    The oldest Winchester was constantly flirting with Cas. Dean knew the more he broke down Cas' wall, the easier he can get through to sleep with him. He was definitely attracted to Cas, but he wasn't going to start anything serious. 

   

    "Hey, I was thinking since it's Friday, do you wanna come over to my house to watch some movies after the game?" The green eyed boy queried. 

   

    "I... Um, are you sure?" Cas hesitates. 

   

    "Yeah," Dean answered. "Unless you don't want to hang out with me."

   

    "No, it's not that. I want to hang out with you. It's just, I don't know if my brothers will be okay with me going over to your house at night. Especially my brother Gabriel," Cas explained. 

   

    "I can wait till you ask permission," the Winchester chuckled. 

   

    The young Novak blushed. "Thank you."

   

    "Okay. I'll see you later," Dean told Cas as they arrived at the Novak's class.

   

    Cas smiled and nodded before walking into the classroom. He went to his usual seat only to be greeted by Victor, one of the star football players, sitting in his seat. 

   

    "Um, that's my seat," Cas murmured out. 

   

    Victor looked at him, slapping the books out of Cas' hand. "Well, this is my seat now. Do you got a problem with that?

   

    "N... No..," Cas stuttered. 

   

    "Good. Now go away, fag," Victor said, loud enough that the kids near by heard him. 

   

    Cas was stunned. He got the courage to pick his books up and go sit at the empty seat. Cas was used to being called that, but he didn't expect it this early from bullies. He shook the word out of his head, focusing on his notes.

   

    Later that evening, Cas met up with Sam and Charlie already sitting in the bleachers, waiting for the game to start. 

   

    "Hey, guys. What did I miss?" Cas says, sitting next to Sam. 

   

    "Nothing," Sam responded. 

   

    "I think they're about to start though," Charlie added. 

   

    The crowd hushed when the banner for the football team came out. The tiger mascot was trying to get the crowed hyped with help from the cheerleaders.

   

    "Is everyone ready for your tiger football team?" the announcer asked, his voice booming with the microphone.

   

    Cas, Charlie, and Sam joined in on the cheering the whole crowd was doing. After the announcement, the team ran through the banner making the crowd cheer louder. 

   

    When the game finally started, Charlie was holding up a sign that said, "Go Benny. Go Dean," while Cas and Sam just cheered anytime they made a touchdown.

   

    "I guess the coach isn't going to put Dean in, once again," Sam said. 

   

    "It's only the third quarter. Maybe Dean will get his chance," Charlie told Sam, still standing on the bleacher seat. 

   

    "I think you spoke too soon, Sam," Cas spoke, pointing to the field. 

   

    Dean was putting his helmet on, ready to play. The three friends shouted, cheering extra loud. 

   

    "Go, Dean!" Sam exclaimed. 

   

    "Woo! Go get them boys!" Charlie yelled. 

   

    "Yay, Dean," Cas shouted. 

   

    Dean looked back at them, waving. Everyone continued to cheer on the team. The score was close. The tigers were losing by a couple of points.

   

    The coach called time out, getting all the players in a circle. Once they were set in a strategy, they broke apart and went back on field, with Dean now included.

   

    The team ended up winning, with the help of Dean. The oldest Winchester finally got to play and was the best defensive player. Charlie, Sam, and Cas waited by the gym doors for Dean. 

   

    "There he is!" Charlie said loudly, hugging Dean once he came out of the doors. "You were awesome!"

   

    "And me?" Benny chimmed in, coming out of the gym behind Dean. 

   

    "You've been great since freshman year. Let Dean have this one," Charlie retorted. 

   

    "Well, thanks. I'm just glad coach finally put me in. I thought I was going to be on that bench forever," Dean commented. 

   

    "You did great, Dean," Cas added, timidly. 

   

    "Thanks, Cas," Dean replied, smiling. 

   

    "Yeah, you did good. Maybe your coach will start putting you in more often," Sam says. 

   

    "Thanks, Sammy." Dean ruffled Sam's hair. "I think we should start heading home. You're coming, right, Cas?"

   

    "Um, yes," Cas told him. 

   

    "Awesome," Dean said, smirking. 

   

    They said their goodbyes before Dean left with Sam and Cas. The oldest Winchester drove back to Ellen's house, excited about Cas coming over. He knew he was gonna get laid. He's been trying for weeks to get in Cas' pants. Cas was too shy. Dean knew Cas had to be a virgin. He was just proud to finally get Cas alone. 

   

    Once inside, Sam went straight to his room, talking about finishing homework. Ellen and Jo were at the bar working, so the brothers had the house to themselves. 

   

    "So, this is the house I'm staying at," Dean said, putting a hand on Cas' back. 

   

    "It's nice," Cas mumbled, focusing on Dean's hand. 

   

    "Come on. There's a den we can watch movies in without interruption," Dean hinted.

   

    Cas gulped. He wasn't sure if Dean was continuing to flirt and want to do something or Cas is just reading the signs wrong. He was too shy to ask Dean about it. He just went with the flow. 

   

    When they got to the den, Cas sat on the couch while Dean looked for a movie. Cas was nervous as hell. Maybe Gabriel was right. Maybe staying late to watch movies with a hot guy that's a huge flirt was a bad idea. 

   

    "Okay. I put on a scary movie, if that's okay with you," Dean says, sitting next to Cas. 

   

    "A scary movie is fine. I like horror movies," Cas told him. 

   

    "Me too," Dean agreed. 

   

    The movie started and they stopped talking. About half way through the movie, Dean put his arm around Cas. The young Novak was shocked. He couldn't even concentrate on the movie.

   

    When the movie was almost over, Dean decided to make his move. 

   

    "You know, I really think you're beautiful," Dean commented, looking over at Cas. 

   

    Cas looked at Dean, blushing. "Dean, do you like me?"

   

    Dean moved forward, kissing Cas softly. Cas was a shocked for about a second before he started kissing back. Dean leaned Cas down where the Winchester was hovering over Cas' body. 

   

    Cas let Dean dominate the kiss while he just grabbed onto Dean's shirt with one hand while the other was holding the back of Dean's neck.

   

    It wasn't until Dean moved down to kiss at Cas' neck that the Novak started feeling like this was about to go further. Cas' heart was beating so fast and hard, he could feel it in his ears. 

   

    "You wanna go up to my room?" Dean breathed out, after pulling away. 

   

    The young Novak hesitated. He's never done this before. He shouldn't do this. Would Dean still like him even if he didn't want to have sex? 

   

    "Dean, I really like you," Cas stated.

   

    "Yeah, I like you too," Dean shrugged. 

   

    "I don't think I can do this," Cas admitted. 

   

    Dean nodded, getting off of Cas. "I respect that."

   

    "I hope this doesn't change anything between us," Cas said, sitting up. 

   

    "No. Of course not," Dean answered, sighing. "Why don't I drive you home?"

   

    "Thank you, Dean," Cas replied.

   

    After Dean dropped Cas off at his house, Cas went up to his room, quietly, with so many thoughts in his head. Before he could even reflect on his thoughts, Gabriel knocked on the door, opening the door. 

   

    "How did it go?" Gabe asked, leaning against the door frame. 

   

    "He kissed me," Cas said, dazed, touching his lips with his fingers. "We made out on his couch."

   

    "Please tell me there was nothing more," Gabe groaned. 

   

    "He wanted to, but I wasn't on board for that," Cas told him. 

   

    "I told you I didn't trust that dude. I'm sure that was all he wanted from you," Gabriel complained. 

   

    "He's a nice guy, Gabriel. I like him," Cas affirmed.

   

    "Yeah, well, I still don't trust him," the older Novak muttered. 

 

-

   

    Monday, when they went back to school, Cas was excited to see Dean again. The Novak got to his locker to grab a couple of books. He smiled when he saw Dean, but the smile didn't last long. A very attractive girl walked up to Dean, flirting and touching him.

   

    Dean smiled back at her, putting his hand on her waist. Cas slammed his locker closed and started walking to first period. He sat at the same seat next to Dean's desk, pulling out a book to read to get his mind off what he just saw. He thought Dean liked him. Was Gabriel right? Was he just trying to sleep with him?

   

    Right before the bell rang, Dean waltzed right in, sitting next to Cas, giving him a charming smile. 

   

    "Hey there," Dean greeted. 

   

    "Hi," Cas replied. 

   

    "I want to apologize about Friday. I'm really sorry, Cas. I hope that didn't mess up our friendship," Dean apologized. 

   

    "No, Dean. It's fine. I had fun, actually," Cas shrugged it off.

   

    "Really?" The Winchester said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think you would want to come by after the game on Friday?"

   

    Cas bit his lip, smiling. "Sure," he answered. 

   

    And just like that, Cas forgot what he saw in the hallway earlier. So, maybe Dean does like Cas. It's a weird way of showing it, but the Novak was basically hypnotized by this guy that he just met a few weeks ago. 

   

    Next period, Cas sat with Charlie and Garth at the big science table. They chatted about random stuff for a while before the bell rang to start class. 

   

    "So, what's going on with you and Dean?" Charlie whispered. 

   

    Cas blushed and shook his head. "Nothing. We're just friends."

   

    "Mmhm," Charlie hummed, "I know you like him, Cas. I can see the way you act around him."

   

    "I might like him, but he doesn't like me," Cas replied. 

   

    "You never know," she hinted.

   

    "We made out on his couch after the game Friday," the Novak blurted. 

   

    "You did?" Charlie and Garth said in unison.

   

    "But Dean acted like it was no big deal. We were just friends making out. Like it was normal. Don't you think it's kinda weird?" Cas answered. 

   

    "Maybe a little," Garth put in.

   

    "Then I saw him flirting with a girl in the hallway this morning," Cas added.

   

    "Hmmm," Charlie pondered, "I don't know. That does seem kind of weird."

   

    "Table in the back!" The teacher exclaimed. "Enough talking. Pay attention."

   

    Meanwhile, Dean was in his second period, flirting with the girl that sits in front of him. The girl was enthralled by Dean.

   

    The Winchester knew how to flirt. That was his specialty. He could talk any guy or girl into doing stuff with him. But with Cas, it was harder. Dean knew Cas liked him, and to be honest, Dean felt bad for stringing Cas along. 

   

    Cas seems like he won't just give it away. He probably wants to be in a relationship before he does anything. Dean did like the Cas. He thought the Novak was gorgeous and insanely cute. But Dean was better being single than being with someone long term. Being a hunter doesn't let you get too close to anyone. 


End file.
